User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things.-- 20:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I made all the pages that are blogs not blogs. I really apologize for what I did, please understand that I made a mistake. Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 01:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Explict Image This is an explict image, I did my best to hide it for a child saf wiki, but ut can be reverted. I recommend you abn the use who uploaded it and delete the file: File:Screen_shot_2011-04-19_at_10.19.53_PM.png NeverSayNever Another One I found another innapropariate image uploaded by the SAME PERSON! Here it is: File:Screen_shot_2011-04-19_at_10.05.49_PM.png NeverSayNever New Category Now that there are more & more contest being created, coul I make the Contests category? No, no. I wanted to know if I could make a category for contests. Inappropiate Image Another one:video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 01:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Interesting subject... Hey, remember when your brother blocked Xilef? It appears he's If he isn't really Xilef, then the IP should be banned for attempted impersonation.--''Shade'' 19:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Anytime.--''Shade'' 19:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you're still on, but that John macbatten guy is vandalizing pages with chain mail comments (INSERT STORY HERE... If u don't post this onto (#) pages/videos, you will die in (#) days)--''Shade'' 20:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention --''Shade'' 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Unknown Pearson is up to his tricks again heres a screenshot of what he spammed on the comments of my page: ''Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 20:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I have already informed her, as well as what his accomplice, John macbatten, is doing.--''Shade'' 20:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It also appears that Unknown Person is a sockpuppet of John Macbatten. Either Unknown Person must be banned for being a sockpuppet (as per Wikia global rules), or for attempted impersonation.--''Shade'' 20:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Again, you're welcome xD--''Shade'' 23:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh are you gonna get rid of unknown? 1234567890UnknownPears1234567890 (you know whatever numbers I forget.....) really bothers me can you block/ban him? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) oH tHANKS Thanks! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Strike? Hey, i believe a couple strikes are owed to a couple users: PvP Hipsta, and Roger-Jumper. For several accounts of foul language on Roger's part, and extremely hostile behavior, with controdictory and rude statements from hipsta. I recomend a strike or 2 maybe? Up to you, its all in the Comments section of the Legendary 10 Capt. Skull GM of Marines 16:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Another Troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--''Shade'' 18:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Angry form of copright Samuel Redbeard copied my ORIGINAL idea: The Noob Academy and Learning Center I am very upset, he got a job in the academy and but his name over mine in the ranking list I had to put him under and I think that the mighty leader got upset he was ranked second or third on somethingalso copies Wizards101, a game Samuel plays. This is very upsetting. click here for the content My signature even proves my claim. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 03:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kat I was just wondering if you would like to work for me at The International Pirate Bank. Anyone who reads this can work for me also. Hello I just wanted to say.... hi. So yea, hi. :P! 14:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --''Shade'' 23:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sry \Sorry I marked u in Active, not very... what u think of th citvity anyways? I was worering about adding if they are online, but that would be too anoying HELP! PLEASE ROLLBACK MY PAGE (link)AND BAN THE JACK*** THAT DID THIS FOR LIFE! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Disregard first part! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just wonderin Hey, i do remeber me being elected as Rollback person, which i am still very grateful for, but i feel as if i've not being doing much and been a slacker. I am wondering if there is a job or something i should be doing to help benefit the wiki and help the admins, instead of cause, well more like fuel, trouble like i did yesterday, which i am ashamed of my temper. So i was wonderin if there is a specific thing i should be doing? ''Capt. Skull General of The Royal Military '' 02:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pearson Pearson is making comments on his page, calling people "mf"ers (I REALLY hope you know what that stands for), and he is being extremely rude. Please review his contributions. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal. (Read this section and the one John wrote above) I'm not sure if you're on, but User:LineOfSpartans has been vandalizing, as well as trying to blame Capt. Skull X for some. He has already been told to stop, yet he disregards the warnings.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. What John was referring to (above)though, was Pearson calling people "mfers" (abbreviated for mother(CENSORED)ers).--''Shade'' 19:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pearson I think you're still on, so... I've already spoken to Curycoo about Pearson. What I have to talk about is that he's overcoming his ban with a second account... I don't care what I look like, but that's against the rules... furthermore, he's making edits to people's pages as if he thought he could decide what people thought... though his edits to the Skull's Marines War History page aren't that bad, I find it annoying.--''Shade'' 20:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Wait, presidential pardon? That basically makes him immune to being banned except by Cury? No wonder he's being unpleasant... I sort of made a Requested ban thing... I'll let cury sign it.--''Shade'' 20:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just a question, why DID Cury give him this special right?--''Shade'' 20:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you become an admin?? Also how do you get a big cool signatue?? John macbattenJohn Macbatten GM of The Palladins Hack?!?!!? Did somebody hack this wiki earlier today?!!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I went on this morning and everything was destroyed with some sort of coding string, what happened?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can I add something on the Admin Scububb on the Special:WikiActivity, on that side banner? Thanks Thanks for creating the Pieces of Me Members Category Please delte the page Pices of Me Members if you have not already done so Thanks 11:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC)